Angel
by Jack Scarlett
Summary: Sequel to the 6th Sense. The 5 pilots are now living in their original time. After escaping a near death experience in the burning building the pilots go down to earth for some R&R. But when a baby girl shows up on the door step what are they going to do?
1. Angel

AN: Oh my god! Its been forever since I actually had time to sit down and write! Well, here's the sequel you've been dying for! I don't own Gundam Wing, I only own Kia, and Rylen. (yes, their back)

*@*@*@*

Chapter 1: Rest

*@*@*@*

The five pilots had been out of the hospital for two weeks. Almost immediately, Quatre moved them out to the country where they could rest mentally. Reporters had swarmed them the moment they stepped out of the hospital – well…three of them walked, one of them hobbled and the last one was on crutches.

They were in a remote area down on earth. Living in the southern hemisphere seemed to bring a calm feeling to the five. Everything was laid back in Northern New Zealand. Here, they didn't have to worry about people giving them strange looks, or trying to attack the. That was because the government of New Zealand would not allow OZ, or White Fang into the country. 

It was December 1st A.C. 196.

New Zealand was entering their spring season. Everything was blossoming, coming to life, the greenery around meshed together into multiple emeralds, and deep green hues. The waters around Orewa were a crystal clear blue color, the sand an innocent white.  

Five hero's of the age, better known as the Gundam Pilots, resided in a mansion near Orewa, by the waterfront.  After the two wars, multiple missions, surviving burning building wreckage, and the long trip to the hospital, Heero could definitely say that he deserved a break. 

Sitting out on the large, back porch, Heero reclined on the lounge chair. The sun was setting, beautiful reds, pinks, oranges, and purples filled the sky. It all seemed to be one color just…fading into the next, red fading to pink, pink to orange, and orange to purple. Small white diamonds shimmered above.

Stars…

From earth, they looked like precious gems.

'_Precious…' Heero thought. He closed his eyes, and set his wrapped hand on his abdomen, '__Life is precious…' Taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly. _

The fates had granted the five a miracle. They were given the chance to walk among the living once more. They were given the chance to complete their lives.

Opening his Prussian blue eyes, Heero stared once more into the dark abyss, he remembered everything. His first chance at life, dying, living as a ghost, and then…her.

"Rylen…" He whispered.

She would be one this year, in a couple of days actually. 

She was Heero's wish. 

Sitting up, he finally walked back inside of the mansion. The sun was below the horizon, the Indian rainbow had dissipated. Heero saw Duo sitting at the kitchen table, his crutches next to him. The oak table was littered with papers of many colors, a stapler, large files, and a few pens.

The braided boy had broken his ankle through the floor panels in the building, but other besides that he was fine. Between the five of them they had pulled over two dozen muscles, torn at least four, broken seven bones and gained many scares from the burns.

Hearing the sliding door close Duo looked up, "Heya Heero." He said quietly. 

Heero walked over to the table, "You sound tired." He sat down.

Duo made a face, "Psh…what gave you that idea?" He asked sarcastically. With all the paper work Duo had to do for the failed mission, he had been overwhelmed. He had hardly ate or slept since they moved to the mansion, but within the week, he would be done and go back to his normal joking self.

Heero stared, "Do I have to answer?"

"No."

They were quiet.  

Duo sighed and closed the mission file in front of him. He groaned, crossing his arms he set them down on the table, and used them as a pillow. "Heero?"

"Hn?"

"Do you remember being a ghost?"

Heero stared at Duo for a moment, the braided boy had his eyes closed. He answered, "Yes."

"Then you remember Kia and Rylen?" Duo asked.

"Of course."

Silence.

"Do you miss them?"

"Yes…" Heero answered softly, but a hint of sadness was in his voice. There was a third moment of silence. Biting his lip, Heero looked at the table before he stood. He walked out of the room, leaving Duo at the table.

As he walked through the living room, where Quatre –who was the least injured- and Wufei were he caught site of red tailgate lights leaving the driveway. Looking up the stairs he could faintly hear music coming from one of the rooms, indicating that their last member was upstairs in his room. Turning his head, Heero stared back into the kitchen, Duo was still at the table. Gazing at the living room, Heero saw Quatre and Wufei staring at him quizzically. 

"Is something the matter, Heero?" Quatre's innocent voice asked.

Heero looked back out at the driveway, and without looking at Quatre he spoke, "Did someone just stop by?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow and stood up, he hobbled over and looked outside. He faintly caught sight of the red lights as the turned, he looked back at Quatre.

Quatre set his book down, "No, why?"

Licking bottom lip, Heero walked over to the desk and opened the top drawer. He pulled out his trusty Beretta .9MM, loading a fresh clip, he walked over to the door. Slowly, with one hand he reached for the door handle, while his other hand clicked the safety off. In one swift motion, the door was open and the barrel of the gun was pointing at…nothing.

There was no one there. A confused looked crossed Heero's face, '_There was someone here. I saw them!' He took a step forward, his bare foot brushed against something soft. Freezing he looked down. His heart leapt in his throat. He didn't have to read the letter to identify the small parcel at his feet. He already knew.  _

"Rylen!" Kneeling down, he set the safety back on, and carefully positioned the gun in the waistband of his shorts. Gathering the small girl in his arms he stood up. Walking back in the house, he closed the door with his foot. 

Wufei watched, "Is that who I think it is?"

Heero smiled and moved the small baby blue blanket away from the child's face, "It is." The small girl opened her eyes and stared at Heero for the first time. His smile only widened, gently, he brushed back Rylen's dark hair. She giggled, and grabbed his finger.

"Quatre! Would you stop watching that stupid Soap Opera! I'm trying to work!" Duo shouted from the kitchen.

"I'm not watching anything, Duo." Quatre answered, he smiled as he watched Heero with Rylen for the first time. 

"Then what the hell is going on?" Duo asked, the other three pilots could hear Duo coming down the hall on the crutches. He looked from Quatre, to Wufei then at Heero. He froze, the small child in Heero's arms could only be one person. "Is that Rylen?" He smirked.

Heero nodded, "Yes." 

Duo's smirk widened, "Ahhh…how cute." He said in a girly voice. "Where's the camera?" He asked Quatre.

"Upstairs, I think its in Trowa's room." The blonde answered.

Duo's smiled dropped, "Upstairs?" 

"Yes."

Duo glared, "Kat, I'm on crutches. I'm challenged right now-"

"In more ways than one…" Wufei whispered.

"I heard that!" Duo yelled.

To this, a small high pitched laugh caught their attention. Heero let out a small laugh, "I think she's laughing at you, Duo." Heero said calmly.

Duo blew a raspberry. "Bite me!" 

Wufei shook his head and pushed off the wall he was leaning against, "Quatre, should I get Trowa?"

Quatre nodded, "Only if he's awake."

Nodding, Wufei started for the stairs, and Heero walked over to the couch. Without a sound, the Chinese man walked up the wooden stairs and down the hall. He stopped at Trowa's door. Faintly, he could hear music playing, it was foreign to him, but it sounded Italian. Opening the door, he saw Trowa lying on his bed. A book was in his undamaged hand. 

Out of the five, Trowa was the worst off. When the five had fallen through the three floors, Trowa had managed to land of a desk. He had broken three of the seven bones, and tore three of the four muscles. Other besides that he had a minor concussion and a sprained wrist. 

Wufei knocked softly on the door, "Knock, knock."

Trowa looked up at Wufei, his emerald eyes, emotionless, as always. "Yes?"

"We have company." The chinese man answered.

There was a small hint of curiosity in the emerald depths. "Who?"

"An old friend." Wufei said, he smirked, "Rylen just arrived."

A small smile appeared on Trowa's face. Dog tagging the page, Trowa set the book on his nightstand. Carefully he got up and followed Wufei, before Wufei closed the door, he grabbed the camera and walked back down stairs. 

The other three were already on the couch. "I see we have one of our two guardian angels back." Trowa said.

Duo nodded, "Yep, now we get to raise Rylen!" 

Heero looked up sharply, "Who said you were raising her?" He asked.

Wufei handed the camera to Quatre, who started taking pictures like mad. Duo glared at the camera. The others laughed, Duo rolled his eyes, "Yea, sure, everyone poke fun at the gimp!"

Quatre smiled and stood up, he walked over to the stairs, "Heero, is Rylen going to be in your room, or her own?"

Heero thought for a moment, "She can sleep in her own room…near ours though." He added.

The blond nodded and started up the stairs. 

Trowa looked over at Heero and Rylen. "So I guess with Rylen here, what's going to stop the scientists from taking her from us?"

Everyone froze, Heero bit his lip and looked down at Rylen, he shifted her and held her close, "They are never finding out about her."

"How?" Duo asked.

"I haven't thought about that…but I will find some way to keep them away from her." He closed his eyes and stood up. "Trowa, could you watch her, I need to talk to Quatre."

Trowa nodded. 

Standing up, Heero walked over and handed his baby girl to Trowa. With gentle hands, the Italian shifted her down to his lap. 

Duo watched with keen eyes. He smirked, "You know Tro, even though you're a quiet guy, I can see you being a good father."

Trowa looked up sharply, "Why do you say that?" 

Duo shrugged and stood up, balancing on one foot he grabbed his crutches. "I don't know…but I can see some father figure in you." He smiled and made his way out on the living room.

Wufei nodded as he stood also, "He's right." 

Trowa watched Wufei as the Chinese man walked out of the room.

Now, Trowa was the only one left in the room, looking down at Rylen he smirked, "You've been here only five minutes and you're causing trouble." 

The girl smiled and let out a laugh, Trowa smiled himself, "Ahh, not like we are going to get rid of you though."

Soon, Trowa fell asleep on the couch. Rylen soon followed suit. 

20 minutes later, Heero walked down the stairs, he spotted Trowa on the couch asleep. Smirking, he walked over and carefully picked Rylen up.

Trowa stirred, he saw Heero and slowly sat up. Heero shook his head, "No, you can stay here. I'm just putting her in her room." Trowa nodded, and laid back down on the couch. "I'll come back down and help you back up." Heero added.

Nodding, Trowa closed his eyes and started to fall asleep again.

Turning, Heero walked silently, and smoothly upstairs. Rylen was asleep on his shoulder. He smiled and walked into the room next to his. Quatre was finishing moving some papers from the desk when Heero walked in. The blond had set up a small sleeping space for the girl. He decided that he would go shopping tomorrow. Heero walked over to the small make shift bed and set her down. 

Quatre smiled as he watched. Heero brushed Rylen's hair out of her closed eyes, giving her a small kiss on the forehead he covered her with the blanket. 

The Winner heir walked out of the room.

Heero gazed down at his daughter again. "Good night…my little angel." 

*@*@*@*

End of Chapter 1

*@*@*@*

AN: Well, there's chapter one. I took some time off and I've come out with a more fluent writing style, tell me how you like it? I know that the GW pilots are partly OC, but nobody's perfect. R&R!! Flames will be ignored.


	2. Unexpected Visitor

*@*@*@*

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitor

*@*@*@*

It had been two months since Rylen arrived. She had brought to the pilots, something that all of them had thought they lost. 

Innocence.

They felt with the wars over that they could start over, live life with emotion. For some of them it was harder to break the mask that had been there since they were young. 

Rylen had proved to be very well behaved child. Only twice had the five pilots awoken to her cries in the night, and only once, she refused to go back to sleep. Typically, she was up with the sun, and asleep by noon, awake again by three and then asleep at eight. During the time she was up, Rylen was full of energy, and curiosity. 

Today, she just happened to be even more energetic than usual.

Trowa was in the kitchen going over some documents for a mission, hopefully his last one. It as simple, destroy a base, steal information. He was interrupted when he head a BANG sound from behind him. Raising an eyebrow he turned and saw Rylen sitting on the floor with a pot in front of her and a wooden spoon in her other hand. '_Where did she get that?_'

Rylen looked up at Trowa and gave him a smirk, as if she knew this would irritate him. Trowa shook his head, turned back to the documents. Just when he found his place, another BANG sounded. Looking up sharply, he let out a sigh and looked back down. 

BANG!!

Trowa set the file down forcefully, turning he looked at Rylen who was still smirking at him, "You…" He said, pointing to the girl, "Are a pest sometimes, you know that?" 

Her smiled widened, and she hit the pot again.

"What the hell is that?!" Duo exclaimed walking into the kitchen. He saw Trowa looking at Rylen, and then noticed the pot and spoon, "Trowa, if you don't want her making noise, you don't give her a pot and a wooden spoon." He walked over to the girl and took the pot. Rylen watched him.

"I didn't give it to her." Trowa said simply.

Duo knelt down again to take the wooden spoon from Rylen, but she brought it close to her and made a noise of disapproval. Laughing slightly, Duo reached out to take the spoon, only to be hit in the hand by it.

"Ow! Rylen! You little pest!" 

Trowa looked back over and smirked, "I don't think she wants you to take the spoon." 

Duo glared at his fellow pilot. "Gee, what gave you that clue?" He asked sarcastically. He rubbed his hand and glared at Trowa, "If you think its _so_ easy to get that thing away from her, you do it!" 

Nodding, Trowa scooted over, reached down, and gently took the spoon from Rylen, who was unaware of Trowa's presence. She tried to make a grab for it, but Trowa was quicker. Rylen glared at Trowa.

Duo laughed and picked the girl up. "She is definitely Heero's daughter…she has his glare." 

Trowa moved back to the table, "Speaking of Heero, when is he coming back?" 

The 01 pilot had left for a mission two weeks ago, and was due home soon. Quatre, Wufei and Duo had all completed their last mission, all that was left was Heero and Trowa. During the time that Heero was gone the other two pilots, Quatre and Wufei, decided that they were going to go to the south island, leaving Trowa and Duo with Rylen. 

Duo stood up, Rylen in his arms, "Ahh…I think he was suppose to be coming home today."

"I am home." A voice sounded from the kitchen doorway.

Duo looked over at the doorway, "Heya Heero!!" He exclaimed, "Good mission?"

Heero shrugged, "Mission, is a mission, Duo."

The braided boy nodded, "Psh, whatever you say Hee-chan."

The Japanese pilot walked over to Duo and started to take Rylen from him, "Where are the other two?" 

"South Island." Trowa answered, there was a hint of anger in his voice.

Heero raised an eyebrow at the usually static pilot, "What's wrong?" 

Trowa shook his head, "Headache, and you're daughter was kind enough to help along." 

Smirking, Heero walked out of the room. He set her in the walker that Quatre had bought, he had made a mental note thank Quatre for everything that he did. Even though, he knew the blond would just shake his head and smile saying it was nothing. God knew Quatre could afford to spend the money. Being the heir to a multi million dollar company seemed to have that affect.

The house was now quiet, except for the occasional squeaking of the wheels on the walker. 

Heero was half asleep on the couch when he head laughter down the hall. Opening his Prussian eyes, he saw Duo down the hall. "What?"

Duo was leaning against the wall, his arms wrapped around his stomach, he was laughing...again…

'_What did Rylen do now?' Heero asked himself as he pushed off the couch. Walking down the hall he stopped at the bathroom, '_What?_' Looking inside, he saw Rylen in the middle of the room, in her walker, toilet paper was streamed around the room._

Duo slid down the wall laughing, "Oh god…kid, you sees to amaze me." Walking into the bathroom, he started to remove the toilet paper off from around her head. Heero walked into the room and started to help. 

The look on Rylen's face, which had been that of mischief and happiness, slowly turned to dread, she looked as if she thought she was in trouble. Heero smiled and knelt down next to Rylen, he finished getting the toilet paper off of her, "Don't worry, you're not in trouble." 

The look of 'Trouble' left Rylen's eyes and she started laughing. 

After a half an hour of work, Duo and Heero managed to clean up all of the toilet paper, Duo instantly went up to his room, saying he was tired. Heero picked Rylen up out of her walker and moved the toy back to the other room. He heard Rylen yawn and she set her head against Heero's shoulder and closed her eyes. 

Trowa was watching from the other room, "Looks like you got a cling on." 

Heero nodded, "I don't mind." 

The emerald eyed pilot nodded and picked up his file. Walking towards the stairs he watched as Heero lay down on the couch, Rylen on top of him. As Trowa stared at the two he felt a longing in him that he hadn't felt before, '_At least he has a reason to live now. After this mission, I won't have anyone left…' He turned and walked up the stairs to his room. _

@*@*@*

Two hours later…

@*@*@*

Trowa was just coming out of his room, he had his bag already half packed, all he needed was a few more clips, and his trusty knife. He passed the front door and froze. 

'_Pink limo?_' He raised an eyebrow, and carefully put his knife in the bag, '_Wait a minute…doesn't that Peacecraft girl have a pink limo?_' Just as he finished his thought the door opened, Quatre, Wufei and Relena stepped out of the car. He was surprised, Wufei had actually gotten in the limo? Quatre he could understand, but Wufei!? Something was up.

Quatre walked up to the front door and opened it, "Oh! Hello Trowa!" 

"Hello." The stoic pilot said smoothly. 

Relena came up, "Oh, Quatre this place is wonderful!" She was gazing around at the front entry, which somewhat resembled that of an old mansion with the double stair well entrance. She looked over and saw Trowa, "Hello, Trowa, how are you?" She asked politely.

'_I swear she's got two personalities.' He thought, "I'm well. If you would excuse me, I have to finish packing." With that he left the room silently. _

"I'll join you!" Wufei almost yelled. He ran to catch up with the long legged pilot. "God, four hours is a car with that woman was about to drive me insane!" 

"Four hours in a car with anyone that's not us drives you insane anyways." Trowa pointed out opening a drawer exposing the spare clips, he grabbed four. 

Wufei sighed, "I guess you're right. Where's Heero?" 

"He's asle-"

"OH! How cute!" A voice rang through the mansion. 

"In Relena's line of site." Trowa answered.

Wufei laughed, "Yea…"

A few seconds later they heard a cry run through the house, Wufei raised an eyebrow, "Oh no…Relena found Rylen…" 

Setting his bag down, Trowa walked a few steps over into the living room where the others were. Duo had come stumbling down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. Wufei was behind Trowa. Quatre was by the door way, his eyes wide, his face flushed.

Raising an eyebrow, Trowa found Rylen on the couch, with out Heero. He barely caught site of blond hair going around the corner. Rylen's wails wouldn't stop.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE SHUT THAT _THING _UP!" Relena yelled.

They could feel Heero's glare without even seeing him. 

Trowa looked at Duo who nodded, he went to go get Heero away, Wufei followed. Silently, Trowa walked over to the couch and picked up Rylen. Her face was red, and tears stained her checks. He held her close and started to whisper to her in Italian.

Quatre watched from the doorway, he smirked. 

Trowa sat down on the couch rubbing Rylen's back in a soothing manner. Slowly the sobs faded and turned into a small case of the hiccups, but soon she was asleep on 03's shoulder.

Walking over to the couch, Quatre sat down next to Trowa, "She must like you."

Trowa looked over and raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"She never falls asleep on anybody, except Heero, definitely a daddy's girl." The blond stretched, and then sighed.

"Its not like she has a mom to be a 'Mommy's Girl' towards." Trowa pointed out.

Quatre nodded, "Well that's true…its either she trusts you, or you just have a way with kids."

Trowa didn't answer, he turned away from his fellow pilot and looked down at a sleeping girl. He could vaguely hear screams coming from outside. '_Sounds like Heero's finally had enough._' He smirked, it was about time too. The pacifist woman was becoming a nuisance, somehow, she had tracked them everywhere they went since the last war. 

Quatre watched for a moment longer before he stood and walked out of the room. Closing the door, he decided to go play peacemaker. 

Trowa looked up as the door closed. He felt Rylen move in his arms. Looking down, he saw that she was awake. "Hello angel…" He whispered in Italian. 

Rylen smirked and sat up, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. The door slammed into the wall, startling both Rylen and Trowa.

"I don't care what you think! You're not staying here! Find your own goddamn place!" Heero yelled.

Rylen flinched, instinctively, Trowa held her close. 

"What!? Heero, I thought you loved me!" Relena cried.

"Now, Relena has Heero ever told you that he lo-"

"I never said that!" Heero interrupted Quatre. "You come in here and expect me to love you, and I don't!"

Relena gasped, "How can you say that?!"

Duo snorted, "Easy, he just did! Now leave!" 

It looked as if Wufei had given up on trying to solve the problem between them. He walked over and sat down next to Trowa. "This is a mess…"

"I can see that." Trowa answered.

Rylen gave off a small laugh.

Relena turned and saw the girl. "AND! Explain **_that!_**" She yelled pointed to Rylen.

"It's a baby." Duo answered, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I figured that one out already!" Relena snapped dropping her arm, "But what is it doing here?!" 

"'It' has a name, _her_ name is _Rylen and she's __my daughter." Heero said harshly._

"You're daughter?! You're telling me the 'Great Heero Yuy' has a daughter?! Impossible." 

"I'm not lying." He glared.

Relena looked back and forth between father and daughter, the resemblance was definitely there the same piercing blue eyes, same hair color, same face, "Impossible." 

"Possible." Heero answered, "Now I want you to leave." 

Relena stared at Heero, "You're making a big mistake Heero, very big. You don't know who you're messing with!" 

"What? An overly rich, blond bimbo who can't take a hint?" Duo answered nastily. 

Relena growled, "You'll regret this day." She glared at the five before she turned and walked out of the house, but not out of their lives. '_They will pay for the humiliation they have caused.'_

@*@*@*

And: Well, there's chapter 2! Hehe, Evil relena… she always makes for a good bad guy…woman ...thing. Anyways, I hope I get some more reviews, because the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. Promise!!


	3. Vengence

AN: I don't own Gundam Wing, I just own Kia and Rylen. And to answer one question I had in the reviews. Yes. Kia is coming back.THIS CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Vengeance  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Relena Peacecraft stormed through her mansion. Her face was hot, her movements were jerky and full of anger. No one talked to the Vice Foreign Minister like that and lived to tell the tale! Never! She slammed her bedroom door, and leaned against it. Looking around her room she sighed, then an idea hit her, her eyes shot up, and the her lips curled into a smirk.  
  
Smiling wickedly, Relena stormed over to her desk, and turned on the computer. As she typed her eyes started to hold a crazed look in them, her smile changed to one of insanity. She pressed the 'Enter' key and sent the message she had just typed out.  
  
The reply came back in a matter of 15 seconds, it read:  
  
Consider it done, Vice Foreign Minister Peacecraft. -Shadow Fox  
  
A harsh laughter rang out through the bedroom, and eventually through out the mansion. Her plan was falling into place, and there was nothing the Gundam pilots could do about it!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Gundam Pilot 03  
  
Code name: Trowa Barton  
  
Pilot of: Heavyarms Custom  
  
Current location: Italy  
  
Mission: Eliminate pilot 03  
  
A dark figure snapped closed his palm pilot. Looking back over to his laptop, the man started to type out orders to his guerrilla group in Italy. If they couldn't take eliminate the pilot, then he would have to go in himself. But that had never been a problem for him before, like the other Gundam pilots, he was a trained killer. He would do whatever it would take to see that his mission was complete.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Heavyarms stumbled backwards after taking a rather hard hit, but he didn't stay down for long. Almost a second later the double-barreled machine gun came up and started to fire against the ambush.  
  
Inside the Gundam, Trowa gazed calmly at the screen in front of him. The enemy had come virtually out of no where and started attacking. Did the enemy know that he was coming? Was there a leak in the system?  
  
Question had to be answered, but not at that time. A hit from the left, threw Trowa forwards, but he was stopped by the leather harness over his shoulders. Hearing a fast beeping noise, he looked up, and saw that the left propulsion engine was at 65%.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Trowa looked up towards the base, he has all the necessary information. Narrowing his eyes, he hit the missile launcher, and sent 7 missiles towards the Italian White Fang base. In seven different explosions, the base was gone.  
  
"Mission complete."  
  
A hit for the right reminded Trowa that there was still a battle at hand. Growling, he twisted Heavyarms Custom back and continued the onslaught of bullets.  
  
The battle lasted only a few more minutes, before the small guerrilla fleet was destroyed. Heavyarms stood in the middle of the wreckage. Fire surrounded the Gundam. Inside the cockpit, Trowa had his head down, and his eyes closed.  
  
The fight was over.  
  
His purpose was over.  
  
All his life, Trowa had fought. He had been a solider when he was a child, now the war was over, and he had nothing.  
  
Looking up, Trowa gently pushed the controls forwards, making Heavyarms walk. He would lie low in Italy for a while, before he returned to the safe house in New Zealand.  
  
After hiding Heavyarms, Trowa got out of the Gundam and looked back at it. The bright green eyes were still on.  
  
Trowa smirked, "You've been a good friend, Heavyarms. Thank you."  
  
It may have been his imagination, or just a flicker of light, but it seemed as if the Gundam head bowed, showing his respect towards the pilot.  
  
"Perhaps sometime later, a new threat will occur, and I will someday need you're assistance. Till then.my old friend."  
  
With that, Trowa turned and walked slowly out of the hanger, the sun was setting, stretching his shadow back towards the Gundam.  
  
Slowly, the bright green eyes, dimmed, and turned off.  
  
The five points of the world were now covered.  
  
Heero, Tokyo, Japan Duo, Washington D.C, America Trowa, Rome, Italy Quatre, Riyadh, Saudi Arabia Wufei, Beijing, China  
  
*~*~*~  
  
3 days later  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Trowa walked down the crowded streets of Italy. He had some time before he had to be back in Orewa, and decided to spend it exploring the ancient city. Gazing around at the people, he noticed that they all wore, khaki shorts and light colored shirts. He shook his head, Tourists.can't stand the Italian sun. Locals, including Trowa, all wore pants.  
  
The Italian pilot was wearing his typical jeans, a white shirt with a blue button up over it, and a black zip up jacket. Not you're normal everyday wear in Italy, but it was comfortable for the weather they were having. To him it felt warm, not too hot, just enough for a light jacket and pants.  
  
Turning the corner, Trowa stopped and gazed at the site before him, the Coliseum. The ancient building was barely standing. Though people were still taking tours of it, parts that were once opened to the public, were now blocked off.  
  
Sneaking around the guards, Trowa walked into the great Roman structure. It still amazed him that people so long ago could build something so amazing that it was still around today. He looked around carefully to see if anybody was around before he ducked under the blocked off rope and continued to walk down the rock hallway.  
  
Trowa had been in the Coliseum once before, but he was a child at that time, and that was to hide from a group of mercenaries. He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of shifting rocks. Freezing, Trowa took his hands out of his pockets, just in case. Carefully scanning his surroundings, he heard the sounds of footsteps. The person was in front of the pillar.  
  
Letting his curiosity get the better of him, Trowa walked forwards, and stopped at the pillar. There was nothing in front of the pillar except a large hole in the ground. Looking down, what he saw shocked him. Below was a group of people. A small group of travelers, but that wasn't what was so surprising, what was surprising was they were all dead.  
  
Kneeling down, Trowa estimated the drop to be about 8 feet, he looked around for any surprise attackers, he didn't see any. Dropping down to the next level, Trowa stayed in a crouch position, watching, and waiting.  
  
Nothing came, standing he saw that there was going to be no surprise attack. Walking over to the group of five people, he looked them over, the all seemed to be dead, but one. Kneeling down next to the blond woman, she looked up to Trowa.  
  
"Prendale, prego." The woman whispered. [1]  
  
Trowa couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness run through him, he notice the wounds that she had, a puddle of blood was underneath the woman. "Soggiorno ancora, sarete tutto il di destra." He whispered to her, knowing full well that it was a lie. She was beyond saving. [2]  
  
The woman smiled slightly and shook her head, she knew it was a lie, and that he lied for her comfort, "No, prenda il mio bambino, prego." She pointed over towards a wrecked stair case. [3]  
  
Trowa looked over at the staircase. He didn't see anything.  
  
"Protegga la mia ragazza, cura dell introito di lei." She whispered, she barely managed to get the words out before she started coughing, blood slid down her chin. [4]  
  
"Wil I." Trowa answered. He looked back over towards the staircase for anything that looked like a human child. [5]  
  
"Prmettami che vi occuperete di qui." She gripped Trowa's left hand tightly. [6]  
  
Trowa jumped and looked back towards the woman, "Prometto." He whispered. The woman still didn't let his hand go. [7]  
  
She smiled, her eyes were going dull. "Maggio la vigilanza dei dill sopia voi." She said softly before she let out one last breath and her eyes went blank. [8]  
  
Trowa waited a few seconds, before he put a hand on the woman's face and closed her eyelids. He had always thought staring at a dead person's eyes was unnerving. He managed to get his left hand out of the tight grip and then he stood. Walking over towards the staircase he looked around for anything that resembled a child.  
  
He shook his head and started to walk away, but then a shuffling noise echoed throughout the small pit. Turning, Trowa spotted someone under the stairs. Walking over he saw a baby that had to be Rylen's age. They were curled up under a small blanket. Moving closer, the Italian pilot reached out and carefully lifted the child out from their hiding place.  
  
It was a little girl.  
  
A small hand appeared out from under the blanket, and with that hand, came a small bracelet, at first look he thought it was a medical bracelet, but then he found that it was an identification tag. Turning his head, he got a better look at the name on the tag.  
  
Kia Scarletti  
  
"Kia?" Trowa whispered. He looked at the baby girl. The same blond hair, it had to be her!  
  
".And over here, is where the emperor of Rome would sit during the festivities." Came an accented Italian voice.  
  
Trowa cursed, and hid behind the stairs, he had forgotten all about the tours! Kia stirred in his arms, looking down, the two Italians made eye contact, Kia's whole posterior seemed to perk up, but it wasn't out of fear. Trowa made a motion for Kia to be quiet. She just yawned and set her head on Trowa's shoulder and gripped is black jacket with her small hand.  
  
There was a gasp over head, they had just noticed the dead bodies, "Somebody call the police!" The guide instructed.  
  
Looking around, Trowa vaguely remembered sneaking out through a door near here when he was young. He waited until the guide ushered the people away before he moved. He ran across the pit and turned the corner, he went down the flight of stairs, and found the door.  
  
Pushing it open he calmly walked out of the Coliseum.  
  
Kia looked up at Trowa, and smiled. Trowa looked down at Kia, he adjusted the slight weight before he shook his head, "Second guardian angel. Guess the fates thought we needed some looking after." The sound of sirens filled the air. Trowa continued to walk down the street, Kia in his arms.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
AN: Well there's chapter 3. It's the off season right now, and I'm trying to get as much done as I can, just go easy on me this summer, I have a lot of tournaments I need to be at. SO! If the going gets slow.just stick it out, alright?  
  
R&R please!! I work faster with more reviews! Especially positive ones!! *hint hint*  
  
Italian dialect:  
  
[1] Take her, please [2] Stay still you're going to be alright [3] No, take my child, please [4] Protect my girl, take care of her [5] I will [6] Promise me, you'll look after her [7] I promise [8] May the gods watch over you  
  
I just went to a translation site! Don't kill me if its wrong! Just correct me! =D thanks! Bye! 


	4. A Night With An Angel

AN: I don't own GW I only own the OC's. I need more review! Reviews motivate me, make me think that I'm going a good job! So review people!

* * *

Chapter 4: Friends 

Later that night, while Trowa was working on his laptop, and Kai was asleep on the hotel bed, the phone rang.

Pausing in his typing, Trowa shifted his green eyes over to the white phone. He glared at it for interrupting his train of through, but reached over and grabbed it.

"Ciao?"

There was a melodic laughter on the other side, it was Quatre.

"Ciao Trowa. Como state facendo?" Quatre asked.

Trowa smirked, "Benissimo."

"Is that all you ever say?" Quatre asked sarcastically.

"No."

Quatre just laughed. "You coming back tomorrow?"

"Sí." Trowa answered. While in Italy, he had always gotten back in the habit of speaking his own language, not English. When he was little, he had learned Italian first, and then English.

"What did you do today?"

Trowa took in a breath, "Luogo che vede...ha trovato otto genti guasti nel Coliseum...E...Ho trovato il nostro secondo angelo del guardiano."

If Trowa could see Quatre, he would have known that the blond was shaking his head. Trowa had only taught Quatre basic things in Italian, "Trowa...English."

Trowa shook his head, and repeated the sentence in English, "Site seeing...found eight people dead in the Coliseum...And...I found our second guardian angel."

"You found Kia?" Quatre asked.

Suddenly there were multiple voices in the background, only Duo's stood out through.

"Yes. She's sleeping right now." He answered gazing back at the baby girl. She was lying on her stomach on the hotel bed. Her small hands were turned into fist, and were resting by her face. Trowa's black jacket was still placed over her for a blanket.

"I'm sure Rylen would love to have some one to play with." Quatre's voice held a smile in it, showing that he would also be happy to have the baby angel back with them. Kai had helped them through a lot while they were ghosts, and now they would be there for her while she grew up.

Trowa let the faintest of smiles grace his lips as he looked back at Kia, "I'm sure she would like that…" He said softly.

It was quiet for a few seconds before any of them spoke, "Well, it's late there and you're probably tired, so I'll let you go." Quatre said in his usual friendly manner. "We'll see you tomorrow. Tell Kia 'Hi' for us."

"Sí.." Trowa answered.

"Alright, bye!"

With that the two hung up.

Trowa got up from the chair he was sitting in and moved over to the bed. Lying down he pillowed his head on his arms. Letting out a relaxing breath, he laid there for a moment perfectly content in the blissful silence. Turning his head, he looked down at Kia and smiled softly. Moving onto his side, he watched as her back rose and fell with each even breath.

Things would be different with two reincarnated angels running around the house, Rylen was usually pretty good, but she could be a handful when she chose to be. Through, as he gazed at Kia, he felt the familiar feel of peacefulness, and tranquility about her. Things would turn out fine.

Getting up from the bed, Trowa started towards the light switches. Turning all the lights off, he started back towards the bed. Taking his blue button up off he let the shirt fall to the floor just at the foot of the bed. Unbuckling his belt, he unbuttoned his jeans and slipped them off so he was clad in only a white tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue boxers.

Slipping into the bed, he maneuvered the pillows so Kia couldn't roll off the bed. Laying his head down on the soft, feather pillow Trowa watched the girl with keen eyes. He had something to live for now, he found a purpose in the world.

As he drifted off to sleep, a warm feeling settled in his chest. It was then that Trowa knew _he_ was Kia's protector, he would watch out for her, and she would be the one running around calling him 'daddy'. A small smile appeared on his lips, as he slept all the comforts in his world were there with him.

* * *

The next day, Trowa slowly awoke from his peaceful sleep. There was a pressure on his chest that he had never felt before. Slowly opening his eyes, emerald eyes met sapphire blue eyes. He realized that it was Kia crawling on him. The girl smiled and let out a small giggle. 

Reaching up, Trowa brushed some of her blond hair out of her eyes. "Good morning to you too." He said in a gentle voice. Holding Kia still for a moment, Trowa sat up, and let he sit in his lap. Looking over at the clock he saw that it was only 7:30 in the morning, he needed to be leaving soon. Turning his attention back down to Kia, he figured he could kill a few minutes.

The girl reached up with a tiny hand and grabbed the chain that was around Trowa's neck. It was just a simple silver chain, something he picked up a few years ago, there was no special significance to it.

Kia laughed and let the necklace go, she clapped her hands together and smiled. She was a happy girl, there was no doubt in Trowa's mind about that. Smiling, he picked her up, and moved her off of his lap.

"We have to get ready to go.." he said easily as he moved back to grab his discarded clothes. He looked over at the bed, Kia's curious eyes were glued to him, her head was tilted to the side almost asking where they were going.

Smiling, Trowa slipped back into his jeans, and then started moving around the room to gather the few items that were left out. Once he had his bag packed he walked over to the bed and picked up his jacket. Slipping his duffle bag over his shoulder, he adjusted the new weight and then picked Kia up. She giggled and held on to the collar.

* * *

The check-out went smoothly, the clerk raised a small eyebrow to Kia, and asked why she wasn't with him when he checked in. Trowa came up with a lie that he was meeting his ex-wife and picking up the baby girl and then leaving, and the clerk seemed to buy that idea. 

As he walked through the almost empty streets, he kept his eyes focused ahead of them, and his senses alert for anything threatening around him.

Kia's eyes were darting around the street taking in the sites of little shops starting to open up, the fresh smell of coffee floated in the air. She made a small face to the strong smell and turned her head into Trowa's neck, as if trying to hide from it.

Trowa tried to look down at her he laughed slightly and adjusted the weight of his duffle bag and Kia once more. As they walked the site of the airport came into view. The 03 pilot knew there was no reason to call a taxi to get to the busy place, the hotel he had been staying at was only a few blocks away.

As he entered the airport he walked calmly over to the E-Ticket and quickly got his ticket for the flighty he would be going on. His first flight would be from Rome to Milan, the Italian International Airport. From there he flew southeast towards New Zealand.

* * *

AN: Well, I actually finished the chapter, I had most of it done, but I got lazy and didn't want to finish, but I did. Now, I just have to get motivated to write the 5th chapter… rolls eyes 

1) Hello  
2) Hello, How are you?  
3) Alright  
4) Yes

Review!!


	5. Home Again

AN: Well, I'm in an elementary classroom right now, because I help teach a class…and their out at recess so I have some time to write! yeay! does a dance I've been swamped with softball lately, practice till 5 then homework afterwards…you get tired.

Dark-spiritwolf: I realize that I've been slow with the updates, but I've been extremely busy with work lately and haven't had the time to write, trust me I'll try to be better about it!

* * *

The flight from Italy to New Zealand wasn't as bad as Trowa thought it would be. He had been worried about Kia and the flight, but she had quickly fallen asleep after takeoff. He had soon fallen asleep afterwards, but woke as they were coming in on Auckland airport.

After moving through the two sets of security gates, and with the same lie that Kia was his daughter, he had managed to get through unscathed. As he walked out towards the exit of the airport he pulled out his cell phone from his jacket pocket, he quickly dialing the number that was programmed into the phone.

Letting Quatre know that he had arrived safely, and that Kia was with him, he started towards the long-term parking lot. Making his way over to the car that Heero had placed there almost a week ago, Trowa got into the dark blue CR-V and set Kia in the set in the back. He was somewhat reluctant to part with the baby girl, but knew he had to for the hour drive that he had to take.

A little under an hour later, after driving on Highway 1A, Trowa arrived in Orewa where the other pilots were waiting at Quatre's beach house. Driving up the long driveway, the 03 pilot slowed his speed and pulled up between two lines of cars. Getting out of the left side of the car, he closed the door and pulled the door just in back of his open. Lifting the baby girl out of the car, he reached over and grabbed his bag from the floor.

Looping the strap over his shoulder, he adjusted the weights and pushed the small button that locked all the doors. His feet barely made a sound on the gravel road as he walked up to the door. Shuffling the keys over to his hand that held Kia, he grabbed the door handle and opened up the front door, "I'm back." He called out in his usual soft tone.

There were the sounds of foot steps and a loud bang, Duo had come barreling down the stairs at a quick speed, the braided pilot smiled brightly and all but tackled Trowa and Kia. "Let me see her!" He exclaimed.

Kia was alert in a matter of seconds, her grip around Trowa's shirt tightened and she all but clung to the taller man. She made a noise in the back of her throat and tried to hide her face in the banged pilots collar.

A ghost of a smile crossed Trowa's lips as he looked down at Kia, "Duo, ease up for a bit, alright?" He moved away from the American and started towards the stairs. "Can you let the others know that I'm back?"

Duo just watched as Trowa walked up the stairs, "Yea, yea…" he said shaking a hand, "Don't worry, I'll go up there and play messenger boy, get my head blown off by Heero, and stabbed by Wufei." He said sarcastically. "Just my luck."

Trowa smirked, "Thanks Duo, I appreciate the sacrifice." He said before walking up the rest of the stairs to get some rest.

* * *

Coming back downstairs, with Kia still in his arms. Quatre looked up from the kitchen and smiled brightly, "Well, I'm glad to see jetlag hasn't caught up to you yet."

Trowa sat down and leaned back in the chair so Kia could lie on his chest, "Not yet.." He said easily. "Where are the others?" He asked.

Quatre pointed towards the door that lead downstairs towards the hanger, "In the hanger, one of the cranes decided to break while we were moving some of the firearms off of Shenlong." The blond let out a long sigh, "Wufei had about four litters of kittens."

Trowa smirked, "I bet he did." Looking towards the door, he could vaguely make out Heero and Wufei yelling at each other. "What about Rileyn?" he asked.

Quatre had gone back to cooking, and pointed to a pin in the far corner of the kitchen, "Play pin." He answered. "She's been getting better with those gifts of hers…almost impossible to keep her out of a room."

Trowa nodded, he looked down at Kia, who had spotted Rylen and was smiling as brightly as a baby could. Letting a small smile slip out, Trowa sighed, "Well, I guess we're all going to have our hands full with two baby angels."

Just then Heero walked into the room and spotted Trowa with Kia, "You found Kia." He said, it wasn't a question but a comment. Moving over towards the banged pilot he looked down at the baby blonde. "Its feels like we're all together again."

Trowa gazed down into the soft blue eyes of the baby angel, "It does..." He said softly. Bringing his hand up, he brushed the soft tuffs of hair out of the baby's face and watched as she attempted to crawl up his chest, he kept an arm behind her and helped her move up. Kia giggled and bumped noses with Trowa.

"Ahh…an Eskimo kiss." Duo giggled as he walked into the room. He stood in back of Trowa and looked over his shoulder at the baby girl in the 03 pilots arms, and smiled at her. His violet eyes shinning, as she looked up at him in curiosity he reached out and gently poked her nose, "Guess this all means we're going to have to get bigger houses, hey Q-man?"

Quatre groaned and dropped his head in an awaiting hand, "Don't remind me…" There was a good natured laughter that ran throughout the house and they continued getting to know each other and the girls once again.

High in the clouds in the White City, also known as Heaven, the three fates watched the group of seven with joyous smiles ion their faces, Future looked over at Present and sighed, Present just beamed, "I told you it would work out!"

Future narrowed his eyes, "More is yet to come, my brother." He started, "Just because the next few years are going to be kinder to them, doesn't mean that it will continue to be." He said.

Past looked over towards his brothers, "But all they worry about is _now_." He reminded. "They'll take it as it comes." He turned back towards the house, and watching the inhabitants in the home. "For now, lets let them have their moments peace."

* * *

AN:Well, there's chapter 5. Have to type this during school now, so its going to be a bit harder to get out. BUT! I will…though I have no idea where I'm going with the story. So!

PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS! I NEED IDEAS!

R&R!


End file.
